


Disagreements with Shax Demons

by cherryade



Series: snapshots. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade
Summary: Alec comes home from patrol with a small souvenir.





	Disagreements with Shax Demons

“Oh Alec,” Magnus says mournfully as he steps out of the bedroom.

Alec looks up, wincing. His shirt lays discarded on the coffee table next to a bowl of water and a roll of bandages, a trail of his gear leading from the front door to the sitting area.

“Hi Magnus,” he says sheepishly. The cloth he’s holding is bloody as he dabs gently at the bleeding slash that spans his abdomen. Magnus slides gracefully to his knees before him and reaches out to bat his hand away.

“What did you do to yourself this time?” Magnus asks. He clicks his fingers. A blue mist drifts from his fingertips, coalescing around the wound.

“You say that like I’m doing this on purpose,” Alec huffs grumpily. He holds still as Magnus’ magic washes over him, easing the throbbing sting. “I was out on patrol. Had a disagreement with a small nest of Shax demons.”

Magnus tuts and shakes his head. The wound is closing beautifully, skin knitting back to leave blood-stained skin. He picks up the bloody cloth that has fallen to the couch and begins wiping at the spot that was previously a bleeding wound. Alec smiles tiredly.

“I’m fine, Mags,” he says, stilling his boyfriend’s hands. He leans down and plants a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you for looking after me.”

Magnus sighs.

“I wouldn’t have to if you were more careful,” he grumbles, rising to his feet. He banishes the first-aid materials with a flick of his wrist and situates himself comfortably on the couch. Alec scoots over and lays his head in Magnus’ lap, snuggling into his warmth like a giant cat. He lets out a happy sigh, fatigue pulling at his eyelids.

“My silly Shadowhunter,” Magnus murmurs. He cards his hands through his boyfriend’s sweat-stiff hair, and Alec drifts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim over the characters or the world they inhabit. My 6AM thoughts, however, I take full responsibility for.


End file.
